Listón
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: "Naciste para conocerme y yo nací para ti"No estamos equivocados...es este nuestro destino ¿Cómo un trozo de tela puede causarte tantos inconvenientes? No me importa, pero no permitiré que sientas lastima por ti misma -situado después del final del manga
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de: "**InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"**

* * *

><p>Listón:<p>

Una mañana tranquila en el Sengoku y una linda y joven miko recolectaba tranquilamente unas hiervas medicinales en el bello prado cerca de la aldea donde vive, es un caluroso día de verano y la joven se ha sujetado su cabello azabache con un largo listón color blanco que la hace parecer bastante a una mujer que falleció hace 54 años atrás, pero que había alcanzado el descanso eterno hace apenas 4.

Pronto el sol le es cubierto por la sombra de un muchacho con singulares orejas caninas

-¿Ya es hora de regresar?- pregunta la joven sin alzar su mirada

-Pronto será medio día, podrías deshidratarte, Kagome…- le responde el joven con una voz que demuestra interés por la miko

La muchacha simplemente acata con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, se pone tranquilamente de pie y alza su rostro con una dulce mirada dibujada en este

-Vámonos entonces- hace una leve pausa para sonreírle a su compañero –cariño…- esto último hace que el tímido hanyou se sonroje notablemente

Ya han pasado 15 meses desde que Kagome regresó al Sengoku y 7 meses de haber unido su vida a la de su amado InuYasha, y a pesar de que su relación se ha tornado más cariñosa, aún se viven los gritos y peleas que los unieron tanto y terminaron por enamorarlos el uno del otro durante la juventud, a veces por celos, por desacuerdos o simplemente por no perder aquella chispa que los hizo tan buenos amigos cuando la Shikon no Tama aun existía en este mundo; Van tomados de la mano sin entablar una conversación mientras se acercan a la aldea, donde todo, y realmente todo, empezó

-Quítate ese listón- dijo InuYasha sin apartar su mirada del camino

-¿Eh?...- preguntó Kagome desentendida dirigiendo una mirada curiosa hacia su esposo, pero este no apartó su mirada del camino, con dirección a la cabaña donde vivían Sango y Miroku, sus antiguos compañeros de viajes, para almorzar todos juntos

-No me gusta… cómo se te ve ese listón

-¿Por qué no?

-No eres tú…

-Ah ya veo- se defendió Kagome notablemente más molesta –El listón en mi cabello hace que te recuerde a…

-No lo digas- la interrumpió InuYasha de manera serena –Eso no es verdad- ultimó el hanyou soltando la mano de su esposa y adelantándose caminando dejándola atrás

Esto hizo que Kagome se entristeciera un poco y llevó sus manos hacia el nudo que sujetaba al listón con la intensión de soltarlo

-Kagome-sama…- Escuchó que la llamaban, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia donde venia la voz y vio a una aldeana que de inmediato reconoció

-¿SI? ¿Qué sucede Konomi?- le preguntó a la aldeana que estaba frente a ella

-Es…mi abuelo….

InuYasha había llegado a casa de Miroku y Sango, se encontraban todos sentados esperando a que el almuerzo estuviera listo cuando la anciana Kaede entró apresurada lo cual alteró un poco a todos

-¡Su excelencia!- exclamó la anciana haciendo referencia al monje

-¿Qué sucede Kaede-sama?- preguntó Miroku poniéndose de pie, InuYasha y Sango también se levantaron de sus lugares

-Necesito que venga conmigo…

Sango se había quedado en casa con sus tres hijos mientras que InuYasha y Miroku siguieron a la anciana Kaede hacia una de las cabañas de la aldea

-¿Podría decirnos de que trata el favor que necesita de mi? ¿Kaede-sama? – preguntó Miroku cortésmente

-Es por Ebisu-san, uno de los ancianos de la aldea… se encuentra muy enfermo y muy probablemente en sus últimas horas…- respondió la anciana Kaede con algo de tristeza

-¡Feh! Pero por qué tonterías nos alteraste a todos, vieja bruja…- refunfuñó InuYasha llevando sus manos hasta su nuca

-¿De qué está enfermo Ebisu-sama?- preguntó Miroku ignorando el berrinche de su amigo

-Es un extraño mal llamado hongos de las montañas que ataca los pies y manos, debilita los huesos y causa fuertes fiebres…es curable si se trata a tiempo, es una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa, un simple roce de una mano infectada puede ser peligroso…- contestó sabiamente la anciana

-Ya veo…- dijo el monje con un semblante reflexivo

-Ebisu-san es uno de mis grandes amigos desde la infancia…si está cerca de morir espero que su excelencia le de la bendición a su alma para que descanse en paz…

-Gracias por confiar en mi Kaede-sama- respondió Miroku -¿Quién cuida de Ebisu-sama?

-Mandé a su nieta a que buscara a Kagome para que se haga cargo de tratarle la fiebre- respondió la anciana sacerdotisa a lo que las orejas del hanyou dieron un tirón al escuchar el nombre de su esposa, al menos acompañar al monje no sería en vano

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, entraron de manera silenciosa y observaron a un hombre acostado en un futón sudando frío, siendo cuidado por Kagome, quien cambiaba el paño húmedo en su cabeza con extremo cuidado

-Kagome, ¿cómo sigue Ebisu-san?- preguntó Kaede acercándose a la muchacha

-Sigue con mucha fiebre, no he podido lograr que baje…- confesó la joven miko algo triste, apenas se estaba entrenando como sacerdotisa, pero si el anciano Ebisu fallecía por insistirle a la sacerdotisa Kaede que ella podría cuidarlo mientras ella iba a buscar al monje Miroku , se iba a sentir realmente culpable e inútil

InuYasha se encontraba algo mareado por el fuerte olor a hierbas medicinales que inundaba toda la cabaña, pudo detectar en el aire la tristeza de su mujer así que dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la noto con un semblante de intranquilidad, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que si fallaba en curar al anciano se sentiría profundamente culpable, sus orejas dieron un tirón cuando el aire comenzó a ser invadido por otra esencia que aún era muy débil pero si no se hacía algo podría hacerse más fuerte…la muerte

-¿Sucede algo InuYasha?- preguntó el monje al ver la intranquilidad en el rostro de su amigo

-No…no es nada- contestó el hanyou, quería confiar en que su esposa podría alejar la esencia de la muerte que se acercaba cada vez más al anciano

-Abuelo…- susurró Konomi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se acercaba al anciano que se encontraba acostado siendo atendido por las dos sacerdotisas

El anciano bañado en sudor abrió los ojos pesadamente y observó a su alrededor –Es un bello atardecer…- masculló de manera ronca –No…no quiero que este día se termine…

-Ebisu-san…- susurró Kaede al escuchar a su amigo de la infancia

-¿san? Soy sólo un niño…que está jugando en los alrededores de mi aldea… ¿Qué hago aquí?… pronto se hará de noche…- comenzó a decir el anciano mirando a su alrededor -¿Usted me trajo aquí? ¿Me lastimé acaso? Dígamelo…- comenzó a preguntar más desesperado viendo fijamente a Kagome

-Ebisu-sama…yo…- dijo Kagome desentendida de lo que decía el anciano

-Está delirando por la fiebre…- reflexionó Miroku

_-Niños…jugando en los alrededores de la aldea en el atardecer…- _comenzó a recordar InuYasha, entonces comprendió que el olor del moribundo hombre ya era conocido para él antes… en una de las manos de Kikyo cuando estaba viva…era uno de los niños que jugaban con ella todas las tardes…

El hanyou salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte del anciano quien intentaba levantarse, los delirios lo estaban terminando de enloquecer, InuYasha reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que el anciano pretendía levantarse para acercarse a Kagome

-Mira, ahí está…- balbuceaba el anciano intentando levantarse sintiendo dolor en sus huesos –tan bella como siempre…dicen que está muerta pero no es verdad…- esto último hizo que a la joven Miko se le congelara la piel, vio como el anciano acercaba más su mano a su mejilla pero entonces fue alejada por su protector esposo que la rodeo con un brazo para apartarla del anciano moribundo, el hanyou que la abrazaba por la espalda se puso alerta para alejarla más aún si era necesario

-Abuelo no debe levantarse- lloraba Konomi mientras intentaba recostar a su abuelo, siendo ayudada por el monje Miroku

La anciana Kaede se apresuró a preparar una efusión para calmar la fiebre y los preocupantes delirios del viejo Ebisu

-…estoy muriendo…ella vino por mí para acompañarme… al otro mundo…déjame tocar su hermosa cara- lloriqueaba el anciano intentando liberarse para tocar el rostro de Kagome, quien era protegida por el brazo de su esposo alrededor de su cintura, la joven miko sintió como InuYasha reafirmaba con fuerza el agarre que tenía en su cintura preparado para apartarla rápidamente si el anciano lograba liberarse.

-Keh, anciana date prisa con ese menjurje – ladró InuYasha, se estaba mareando por el intensificado olor a hierbas y a la esencia de la muerte que se hacía más presente, y para hacer las cosas más difíciles el anciano estaba confundiendo a Kagome con…

-Tan bella como siempre con ese listón que sujeta su fino cabello, …la hermosa y poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo…- fue lo último que dijo el anciano antes de caer sin vida en el futón donde se encontraba acostado, Kagome quedó paralizada, su mente se bloqueó y su cuerpo no respondía…tanto…¿tanto se parecía a ella?

Las orejas de InuYasha se tensaron fuertemente al escuchar eso, el ambiente se tensó de manera significativa, intentó detectar alguna reacción en su mujer pero no encontró nada…

El silencio fue roto por el llanto de Konomi cuando vio a su abuelo acostado sin vida, Kaede cerró los ojos con tristeza y simplemente dejó caer el mortero donde preparaba la medicina

-Descansa en paz y encuentra la salvación, alma inocente- rezó el monje Miroku juntando sus manos en forma de oración

-Kagome…- le susurró el hanyou a su mujer al oído tratando de hacerla volver del shock en el que al parecer se encontraba –contéstame...Kagome- le pidió aflojando el agarre en su cintura, para girarla y encararla pero entonces Kagome se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra y salió de la cabaña sin mirar a los presentes

InuYasha se puso inmediatamente de pie para seguir a su mujer pero entonces el fuerte olor de las hierbas lo mareo haciendo que callera de nuevo al suelo de la cabaña –Mierda…- gruño el hanyo poniéndose de pie _–Estúpidos remedios humanos…- _se quejó mientras salía de la cabaña

Al salir se concentró en buscar el olor de Kagome, pero no lo encontró, había utilizado una técnica para ocultar su esencia durante unos minutos –Keh, perra, como odio que haga eso…

Kagome corrió hasta el lago, para que InuYasha no la siguiera había decidió utilizar la técnica de escondite que le había enseñado la anciana Kaede, aún no sabía utilizarlo bien por lo que sólo duraba unos cuantos minutos, no sabía utilizarlo bien…no había podido hacer nada bien, un anciano enfermo cayó en los delirios de la fiebre porque ella no había sabido controlársela… -_La hermosa y poderosa…Kikyo -_ pensó la muchacha mientras acercaba su rostro al espejo cristalino formado por el agua y divisó su rosado rostro, su azabache cabello aún sujetado por aquel problemático listón _-Nunca he estado de acuerdo cuando dicen que me parezco a ella…ella fue siempre más hermosa…y más astuta…-_

–_ella, era perfecta…ella podía hacerlo todo bien- _sentía como sus ojos se inundaban por el agua salada que quería salir-… yo…yo sólo soy…- se decía así misma mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban más lágrimas

-Tú eres mi compañera, no sólo eso, eres una excelente sacerdotisa - escuchó la voz de InuYasha mientras se acercaba a paso lente hacia ella

-InuYasha…- susurró Kagome sin alzar su mirada del lago

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?

-No…no pude salvar a Ebisu-sama…soy tan…inútil…

-Keh, no digas tonterías Kagome hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, fue decisión del destino que ese viejo muriera…

-lo que estaba en _mis _manos…- susurró casi sin habla aferrándose con fuerza al suelo

-Venga mujer, vamos a casa

-Tengo que…tengo que regresar a la aldea

-De ninguna manera, ya Miroku y la anciana se harán cargo de la sepultura del viejo Ebisu, tu y yo iremos a casa, si quieres iremos a casa de Sango y Miroku por la noche- dijo InuYasha firmemente mientras se acercaba a su mujer para levantarla

Kagome sintió las garras de su compañero sujetar sus hombros y levantarla con cuidado del suelo, ella no se atrevió por si misma a girar para encararlo por lo que el hanyo se encargó de ello, pero la miko mantenía la mirada baja, no quería que él la viera llorar

"_**No me gusta cómo se te ve ese listón…no eres tú"**_

-¿No soy…yo?...

-¿Qué dices Kagome?

-Ebisu-sama me confundió con Kikyo…tanto… ¿tanto me parezco a ella?

-Keh, no digas tonterías mujer, ese viejo estaba enloqueciendo por la fiebre

-Una fiebre que yo pude curar si no fuera tan…

-Basta Kagome, tú no eres así…

-¡¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo ella? ¿Cómo Kikyo?- le interrumpió Kagome alzando su mirada llena de enojo y lagrimas

InuYasha se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, entonces Kagome volvió a bajar su mirada temiendo las cosas que podrían estar pasando por la cabeza de su marido en ese momento

-Tú no eres así de débil, no voy a permitir que sientas lastima por ti misma…- dijo InuYasha retomando sus palabras

"_**Tan bella como siempre con ese listón que sujeta su fino cabello, …la hermosa y poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo…"**_

- Débil…no puedo ser tan fuerte como ella…

-Kagome, ya basta…- remató InuYasha comenzándose a desesperar por la terquedad de su mujer –Sé que te dije que no me gusta cómo te luce ese listón, y lo que dijo ese viejo antes de morir tampoco fue de gran ayuda, pero escúchame yo….

-¿La vez en mi?...

-¿Qué estupidez dices?

-Te recuerdo a ella ¿no es así? Te duele recordarla, es por eso que no quieres verme tan parecida a ella – alzó de nuevo su mirada exaltada

-¡Es suficiente Kagome! ¡Estás celosa por tonterías!

-¡Aún la amas ¿verdad? Acaso… ¿¡Acaso piensas en ella cuando te acuestas conmigo?- fue suficiente para el hanyou la sujetó fuertemente del brazo derecho presionando con fuerza luchando contra sí mismo para no enterrar sus filosas garras en la piel humana, entonces sintió como su mejilla era fuertemente golpeada por la mano libre de Kagome, su cara se ladeó un poco por el golpe pero inmediatamente después regresó su mirada endurecida hacia la arrepentida Kagome

-InuYasha…yo…discúlpame

-Ya olvídalo- dijo InuYasha soltando furiosamente el brazo de su compañera –Me largo- concluyó antes de irse corriendo a través de los arboles

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ^^ este es un fic bastante corto de 2 a 3 capítulos más o menos :3 dejen sus reviews si quieren saber que sucede después de esta pelea ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-InuYasha…yo…discúlpame

-Ya olvídalo- dijo InuYasha soltando furiosamente el brazo de su compañera –Me largo- concluyó antes de irse corriendo a través de los arboles

Kagome sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, lo único que InuYasha intentaba era que se sintiera mejor y ella sólo se comportó como una chiquilla malcriada y celosa, no sólo eso, también lo había abofeteado sin una buena razón, sintió miedo de lo que InuYasha pudiera contestarle cuando le lanzó esa pregunta pero ese no era motivo para haberlo castigado con una bofetada…

Se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y alzó la vista, sabía que a InuYasha más que dolerle la mejilla el más herido era su orgullo, sabía que no lo vería hasta la noche y eso si tenía suerte ya que si tanto se había enojado el hanyou lo más seguro es que pasara la noche fuera de la cabaña, ya se habían peleado antes como para no saberlo

_-Pero…- _pensó precaviéndose a sí misma _–No nos habíamos peleado tan fuerte…_- suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó de regreso a la aldea

"_**no puedo ser tan fuerte como ella…"**_

_-Keh, Kagome tonta, ya eres mucho más fuerte que ella…- _pensaba el enojado hanyou mientras llegaba a la rama más alta de un árbol, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla que su mujer había golpeado pero para ser sincero no le había dolido ni un poco pero aun así se había enfurecido bastante

"_**¿La vez en mi?... Te recuerdo a ella ¿no es así? Te duele recordarla, es por eso que no quieres verme tan parecida a ella"**_

¿Cuál sería la estúpida necesidad?, Kikyo formaba parte de su pasado es cierto la primera mujer que amó, pero Kagome formaba parte de su presente y su futuro le enseñó la _enorme_ diferencia que existía entre el amor primero y el amor _verdadero, _¿Qué si le dolía recordarla? El día que Kikyo encontró la paz en el descanso eterno, él la encontró al ser liberado de una promesa que ya no le era posible cumplir porque ahora existía Kagome en su vida, pero no se dio cuenta hasta días después cuando se enteró que la joven azabache había sufrido el doble que él mismo y se juró protegerla con su vida… pero hace unos instantes no fue capaz de responderle esto a su encelada mujer, no encontraba las palabras correctas y antes de que pudiera siquiera formularlas bien…

"_**¡Aún la amas ¿verdad? Acaso… ¿¡Acaso piensas en ella cuando te acuestas conmigo?"**_

Esa fue la _maldita_ gota que derramó el vaso, trató de entender que se encontraba deprimida por no poder salvar al viejo Ebisu y las últimas palabras del anciano moribundo estaban muy lejos de ayudar a mejorar las cosas, pero ¿poner en duda su amor?

_-mierda… ¿Qué no se lo he demostrado lo suficiente?..._

No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar, al sujetarla del brazo planeaba llevársela aunque ella no quisiera de regreso a la cabaña que compartían, le demostraría de _la forma que fuera_ que cuando está con ella en la única en la que piensa es en _ella, _en su vida no hace falta que piense en ninguna otra y mucho menos en Kikyo… pero entonces Kagome le abofeteó y su orgullo de macho youkai ardió en su sangre y para evitar hacerle daño decidió marcharse… cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiró profundo

_-Kagome…-_ el hanyou se quedó dormido pensando en su compañera

La joven miko caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la cabaña de Konomi, notó a la gente agrupándose en una multitud y la verdad no le sorprendía, siendo una aldea pequeña las noticias viajaban bastante rápido, la gente al verla abrió un espacio para que pudiera pasar haciendo una reverencia de saludo en señal de respeto, cuando llegó hasta la entrada de la cabaña salían por la puerta un grupo de hombres cargando en una camilla de madera con el cuerpo sin vida del viejo Ebisu cubierto por una manta blanca justo después salieron de la cabaña la anciana Kaede consolando a la nieta del difunto y el monje Miroku de la mano de Sango, la miko juntó sus manos en oración mientras los hombres pasaban a paso tranquilo a través de la multitud que siguió al grupo de hombres con rumbo al cementerio de la aldea para sepultar los restos del fallecido, el monje beso tiernamente a su esposa y se alejó a paso tranquilo siguiendo al gentío hacia el cementerio

-Kagome-chan…- dijo Sango de manera tranquila llamando la atención de su vieja amiga

-Sango-chan ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó bajando sus manos

-Miroku fue a buscarme después de darle la bendición al cuerpo de Ebisu-sama le pedí a Shippo que cuidara a los niños mientras volvía- respondió con una leve sonrisa a lo que su amiga sólo respondió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza

-Miroku me contó lo que sucedió antes de que el anciano Ebisu falleciera ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sango preocupada por su amiga

-Sí, estoy bien…

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres hablar de ello?...- contestó no muy convencida

-Después de lo último que dijo Ebisu-sama…me enfrenté con InuYasha y…lo abofeteé…

-¿Qué dices Kagome? Pero, ¿por qué? Fue Ebisu-sama quien te…confundió con Kikyo, no InuYasha

-Pero Sango…creo que InuYasha aun ve a Kikyo…en mí

Sango exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras hacia una mueca de desaprobación, su amiga podía ser tan celosa a veces, incluso mucho más que ella

-Kagome-chan, al final de todo InuYasha te escogió a ti

-Pero…

-Los tres años que estuviste en tu época, quizá nunca lo dijo pero era fácil para nosotros darnos cuenta la enorme falta que le hacías, ¡Él iba a ser capaz de esperar 500 años con tal de volver a verte!

-Sango-chan…- susurró Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a lo que la castaña contestó con un fraternal abrazo

-Yo sé muy bien lo mucho que te dolía cuando InuYasha se marchaba para ver a Kikyo, pero eso forma parte del pasado, porque ahora InuYasha es solo tuyo, te escogió a ti como su compañera y esa marca en tu cuello lo demuestra- dijo Sango con una sonrisa mientras señalaba los dos orificios cicatrizados en el cuello de la miko, la marca de los colmillos del hanyou que la proclamaban como su hembra.

-Gra…gracias Sango chan- sonrió Kagome abrazando fuertemente a mejor amiga, pronto se escuchó la campana de alerta que avisaba que un peligro se acercaba…

…La anciana Kaede colocó un sencillo adorno de flores sobre el bulto de tierra y observó al monje que se encontraba a su lado arrodillado y orando en silencio junto con la nieta de Ebisu, Konomi, que se encontraba orando del lado opuesto de la tumba

-¿Ebisu-sama era muy allegado a usted y a la señorita Kikyo? ¿Kaede-sama?- preguntó Miroku poniéndose de pie

-Era uno de los niños de la aldea que jugaban con mi hermana por las tardes, Ebisu fue uno de los más afectados cuando ella falleció…- contestó sin apartar la vista de la tumba.

-Ya veo… todo ha terminado, si me disculpan debo regresar con mi mujer y mis hijos- se despidió el monje, dicho esto escuchó a lo lejos la campana de alarma que alertaba peligros cercanos, volvió su mirada hacia la aldea y escuchó a los aldeanos preparando sus armas para defenderse, se apresuró a la aldea para buscar a Sango y Kagome.

… En el interior de la aldea una niña de cabello negro corría en dirección de la miko y la taijiya con un arco y flechas, dos hombre detrás de ella cargaban el pesado Hiraikotsu de Sango

-Kagome-sama aquí tiene- dijo la niña entregándole el arma a la joven miko, el par de hombres le entregaron el boomerang a su dueña que lo cargó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo

-Muchas gracias Rin-chan, corre a la casa de Sango y Miroku a ocultarte y dile a Shippo que mantenga a salvo a los niños- le mandó Kagome a Rin a lo que la niña respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y corrió hasta la cabaña donde vivía la familia del monje

-Es una presencia algo fuerte- alertó Sango a su compañera

-Sí, es la energía de un youkai está esperando el momento para aparecer- contestó Kagome

A sus reversos llegó a toda prisa un hanyou que se colocó frente a las dos mujeres dándoles la espalda

-Se ha escondido bajo la tierra, no está muy lejos…- dijo InuYasha sin perder el tiempo desenvainó a Tessaiga, miró fugazmente hacia atrás y le dedicó un vistazo con un semblante serio a Kagome ella intentó decir algo pero entonces el hanyou regresó su mirada hacia enfrente

Cuando Rin se dirigía a la casa de Sango y Miroku se encontró con Miroku y la anciana Kaede, Miroku le pidió a Rin que se llevara a Kaede y que no salieran de la casa hasta que las cosas se hayan tranquilizado

El monje corrió hacia sus compañeros y se colocó a la derecha de InuYasha

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos ¿no es así?- dijo Miroku sonriendo con suficiencia

-Keh…

-Ahí viene- alertó Sango

Los aldeanos se colocaron a la defensiva alrededor de los 4 compañeros, InuYasha sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada mientras detectaba el olor desconocido cada vez más cerca

La tierra comenzó a temblar indicando la llegada del enemigo, entonces un enorme agujero se fue creando en el suelo y de este emergió una araña de tamaño monumental

-¿Pero qué es eso? - preguntó Kagome sorprendida

-Los llaman arañas de la muerte- contestó Sango

-Keh, no es la gran cosa- refunfuño InuYasha que dé un salto intento atacar a la araña con su espada pero el arácnido esquivó el ataque con una velocidad increíble.

El hanyou aterrizó a un lado de Miroku quien estudiaba a la araña con la mirada mientras los aldeanos intentaban detenerla, Sango lanzó su hiraikotsu que de nuevo fue esquivado por el youkai, InuYasha aprovechó la distracción de la araña para cortar una de sus patas traseras pero para su sorpresa le creció rápidamente una nueva y de la pata que había sido cortada se formaron tres arañas más pequeñas

-Es más veloz de lo que pensamos, y no sólo eso cada corte que le provoquemos sólo lograrán que pueda reproducirse…

-Keh, araña estúpida- refunfuñó InuYasha cortando otra pata de la araña gigante pero sólo logró que siguieran apareciendo más

Kagome disparó una de sus flechas sagradas hacia las arañuelas pequeñas purificándolas y así logrando que desaparecieran

-Kagome-sama por favor dispare una flecha hacia la araña mayor, después nos será más fácil acabar con las más pequeñas – dijo Miroku mientras lanzaba unos pergaminos hacia los youkais pequeños desapareciéndolos

-Sí- contestó Kagome apuntando una de sus flechas hacia el centro del youkai araña tratando de concentrar su puntería

InuYasha observó detenidamente el arma que tenía su mujer entre las manos _–Ese arco…_

_-_ese arco _no_ es el de Kagome- dijo el hanyou llamando la atención de Miroku quien le miró extrañado –no es el que consiguió en el monte Azuza…

Kagome no prestó atención intentando clavar certeramente su flecha, cuando su mente le jugó una mala pasada…

"_**¡¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo ella? ¿Cómo Kikyo?" **_

_**-**__Kikyo no fallaría este tiro…- _suspiró hondamente

"_**Tú no eres así de débil, no voy a permitir que sientas lastima por ti misma…" **_

_-¿Por qué estoy recordando todo eso ahora mismo?.._

"_**¡Estás celosa por tonterías!" **_

-¡Kagome!- la voz de Sango la saca de su ensimismamiento, pero ya es tarde, una de las patas de la araña la sorprende y golpea fuertemente su arco partiéndolo a la mitad, la joven miko intentó esquivar pero en el intento su mejilla es cortada por una de las filosas fibras que conforman la pata del arácnido

El youkai intentó nuevamente su ataque contra la miko y ella indefensa se cubrió con sus brazos

-¡Kagome!- gritó el hanyou cortando la pata que el youkai utilizaba para atacar a su mujer, esto hizo que más pequeñas arañas aparezcan pero eso es lo que menos le importaba a InuYasha en esos momentos, sujetó a su esposa por la cintura y la alejó del alcance del youkai

-Inu…Yasha

-¿Estás bien? No te pasó nada grave ¿verdad?- preguntó el hanyou preocupado sujetando a Kagome por el mentón para observar la herida –No parece ser nada grave…- mencionó retirando la sangre de la mejilla de su compañera

-Necesitamos ir por el arco de Kagome, debe estar en casa de Kaede-sama – mencionó Sango

-No tenemos tiempo…- contestó Miroku buscando entre sus ropas sacando varios pergaminos sagrados que utilizaba en sus exorcismos

-Sango, tu boomerang

-Sí- contestó la taijiya ubicando su arma frente a su esposo para que colocara los pergaminos, este dijo una rápida oración y la indicó a su mujer que podía lanzarlo

La joven exterminadora tomó impulso y lanzó su enorme boomerang hacia la araña gigante atravesándola por la mitad, los pergaminos que su esposo había colocado en su boomerang purificaron al youkai reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Las arañas más pequeñas desaparecieron junto con la mayor, dejando sólo polvo alrededor, Kagome se quedó sentada sobre sus muslos observando cómo las arañas una por una se desvanecían, no intentaba detener la sangre que salía de su herida en la mejilla, le dolía más su orgullo…había fallado de nuevo…

Sólo sintió unas manos con unas filosas garras acariciar cuidadosamente su mejilla para retirar el hilo de sangre que corría dirigiéndose hacia su mentón, las manos se alejaron de su rostro y la cargaron estilo nupcial y como reflejo reposó su rostro en el cálido pecho masculino.

-Kagome…- dijo Sango alarmada acercándose hacia InuYasha y Kagome

-Está bien, parece que sólo está ensimismada…- contestó InuYasha sin mucho ánimo dirigiéndole una mirada hacía su pasmada esposa quien continuaba reposando su rostro en su pecho como si de una niña pequeña, a quien acababan de asustar, se tratase. El hanyou notó un poco más de sangre brotar de la herida en la mejilla que prontamente retiró utilizando su pulgar

-Arañas de la muerte, son atraídas por el fuerte olor a tragedia…- comentó Miroku orando en voz media para purificar los restos del youkai –Seguramente esta se encontraba por los alrededores cuando Ebisu-sama falleció

-Pero esta era enorme, jamás había visto una de ese tamaño…- definió Sango

-Esas arañas provienen de las mismas montañas que los hongos venenosos que contagiaron a ese viejo, están fuertemente entrelazados esos hongos con las arañas de la muerte…- contestó InuYasha sin apartar su mirada de Kagome

-El olor a tragedia combinado con la peste que sueltan esos hongos hace que se agiganten y busquen la fuente de ese poder para devorarlo…- concluyó Miroku con la explicación que estaba dando InuYasha

-Entonces… ¿esa araña buscaba el cuerpo de Ebisu-sama para devorarlo?- preguntó Sango

-Así es- respondió Miroku

Kagome gimoteó por lo bajo y sujetó con fuerza el haori rojo de su esposo, estaba consciente de lo que sus amigos hablaban pero se sentía demasiado deprimida como para hacer o decir algo

-Kagome…- susurró el hanyou ante el gesto de su compañera

-Quizá deberías llevarla a descansar, ha sido un día pesado- sugirió Miroku

-Sí- aceptó InuYasha –Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el bosque

InuYasha caminó, con su mujer en brazos, hasta el pequeño claro del bosque en donde estaba el Goshimboku y a un costado de este se encontraba la cabaña que compartía con su querida Kagome, subió las pequeñas escaleras del pórtico y entró a la cabaña

El interior de la cabaña lucía acogedor a esas horas de la tarde, los rayos del sol que entraban por el tragaluz iluminaban todos los rincones de la casa, la pequeña cabaña contaba con la estancia donde se encontraba el centro de la fogata y dos habitaciones por si más adelante tenían una familia, el hanyou caminó despacio y entró a la habitación más grande y recostó a su mujer en el futon que compartían, buscó en uno de los baúles uno de los ungüentos hechos con hiervas que Kagome utilizaba para curar las heridas leves, regresó a donde su esposa y se arrodilló frente a ella

-Kagome…- susurró de forma cálida mientras frotaba su mejilla con el bálsamo –Ya estás en tu casa, conmigo, ya no tengas miedo…

-¡InuYasha!- chilló Kagome aferrándose a él con fuerza haciendo que el pequeño recipiente con el bálsamo cayera al suelo -Yo…yo…soy una inútil, ¡no puedo hacer nada bien!- lloró con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hanyou

-Tranquilízate Kagome, ese youkai te atacó de sorpresa, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos

-¡Hice _todo _lo que estaba en mis manos!- chilló Kagome alzando su rostro para encarar a su compañero -¡Pero da la casualidad de que mis manos son pequeñas, torpes, e inútiles!- concluyó cuando fue fuertemente abrazada por InuYasha pegándola más a su cuerpo

-Son pequeñas sí, pero con esas manos has logrado grandes cosas, Kagome- le susurró mientras acariciaba los pocos cabellos que se escapaban del agarre del listón –Torpes jamás, porque con estas manos lanzaste la flecha decisiva que acabaría con Naraku, inútiles nunca porque con estas manos curaste mis heridas las veces que lo necesité…

-Inu…Yasha…- susurró Kagome siendo abrazada por su compañero

-Te dije que no dejaría que sintieras lastima de ti misma, tú no eres así Kagome, eres una chica muy fuerte

-Pero…

-¿Y qué si no puedes hacer las cosas a la perfección? Las cosas que tú estás logrando aprender en estos pocos meses que llevas aquí a una sacerdotisa normal le lleva la vida entera, por eso inician desde pequeñas…

-Ebisu-sama falleció por mis cuidados inexpertos…si yo hubiera permitido que Kaede-sama se encargara de él mientras yo iba a buscar a Miroku…quizá él…- no pudo continuar ya que fue callada por uno de los dedos de InuYasha que se reposo cuidadosamente sobre sus labios

-El hubiera _no _existe Kagome…

Kagome sintió sus ojos acumularse de lagrimas, su esposo besó su frente y la abrazó con fuerza, sintió el cuerpo cálido abrazarla y protegiéndola de todo y de nada, dejó escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello

-Perdóname…- dijo con voz entrecortada ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino, pronto sintió sus ojos pesados, se encontraba cansada a pesar de ser un poco más de medio día, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo

InuYasha no contestó, dirigió su mirada hacia el listón blanco que mantenía sujetado el cabello de su esposa liberó su mano derecha que se encontraba sujetando la cadera de Kagome y de un tirón se deshizo de ese pedazo de tela soltando el azabache cabello de su mujer, cómo le gustaba ese cabello…

-Keh, tonta- bufó el hanyou regresando su mano a su lugar en la cadera de Kagome quien ya se encontraba dormida, se acercó a la pared y reposó su espalda en ella, cerró los ojos y decidió descansar un rato...

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ espero este siendo de su agrado este Fic que es algo corto la verdad, el próximo será el capitulo final :D esten pendientes ^^ nos vemos<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Final

**Advertencia: Lemon InuYasha x Kagome**

* * *

><p>-Perdóname…- dijo con voz entrecortada ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino, pronto sintió sus ojos pesados, se encontraba cansada a pesar de ser un poco más de medio día, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo<p>

InuYasha no contestó, dirigió su mirada hacia el listón blanco que mantenía sujetado el cabello de su esposa liberó su mano derecha que se encontraba sujetando la cadera de Kagome y de un tirón se deshizo de ese pedazo de tela soltando el azabache cabello de su mujer, cómo le gustaba ese cabello…

-Keh, tonta- bufó el hanyou regresando su mano a su lugar en la cadera de Kagome quien ya se encontraba dormida, se acercó a la pared y reposó su espalda en ella, cerró los ojos y decidió descansar un rato

Durmieron un par de horas, cuando despertaron aún había sol, en el horizonte, iluminando la tarde. Una vez que despertaron permanecieron en un profundo silencio mientras la joven sacerdotisa preparaba una nueva efusión de hiervas medicinales siendo observada atentamente por InuYasha, Kagome se notaba mucho más tranquila a comparación con el medio día por lo que InuYasha decidió no insistir más en el tema sobre_ todo _lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas.

-Esa cosa apesta a rayos…- se quejó InuYasha frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz

-Es porque es una planta muy amarga, pero es muy buena para los resfriados, pronto iniciarán las lluvias de verano y no está de más estar preparados por si nos enfermamos- explicó Kagome ante la queja de su esposo sin apartar la vista del mortero

-Ustedes los humanos no son para nada resistentes a unas simples lluvias, que fastidio

-Bueno, no todos nacemos con la suerte de heredar una resistencia cómo la tuya- comentó Kagome con algo de sátira

-Aún así ni los humanos resisten la peste que suelta esa dichosa planta- se quejó de nuevo el hanyou

Kagome sólo le sonrió de manera fugaz a su esposo y continuó agregando un poco más de agua hirviendo para moler la amarga hoja, en completo silencio

-Kagome, ¿En dónde está tu arco?

Kagome hizo a un lado el mortero donde preparaba la medicina, buscó entre las hierbas que había en el suelo y sostuvo el arco en sus manos

-Olvidé llevarlo conmigo esta mañana, por eso Rin me llevó uno diferente…

-Sabes que no debes separarte de ese arco Kagome

-Lo sé… fue un descuido, no volverá a suceder te lo prometo…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo, de nuevo, presente y el olor de las hierbas se estaba haciendo un poco más intenso, por lo que InuYasha decidió ponerse de pie para salir de la cabaña pero antes hizo una pequeña pausa y miró de reojo a su mujer

-¿Quieres que por la noche pasemos a casa de Miroku y Sango?

La miko sonrió fugazmente y negó con un movimiento de derecha a izquierda de su cabeza

-Tal vez mañana…

-Bien, regresaré a la aldea para ayudar a reconstruir lo que esa araña maltrató- concluyó el hanyou saliendo de la cabaña dejando a Kagome sola

El hanyou regresó a la aldea y encontró a Miroku ayudando a los aldeanos a reparar algunos de los techos de las cabañas que se vieron afectadas por el ataque de la araña de la muerte. Sin decir nada el hanyou levantó sin problemas una pesada tabla de madera para ayudar a reconstruir los techos y pilares, el trabajo estaba casi terminado, sólo faltaba por reparar una cabaña en la que todos trabajan para poder terminar antes de que anocheciera

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kagome-sama?- preguntó Miroku acercándose a un aldeano para ayudarlo con una tabla de madera

-Parece que ya está más tranquila, le pregunté si quería ir a cenar con ustedes por la noche- contestó InuYasha pasándole la tabla de madera al aldeano que se encontraba reforzando los pilares de la cabaña para que esta no se viniera abajo

-¿Y que ha contestado? Sabes que ustedes son bienvenidos en nuestra casa todo el tiempo

-Lo sé Miroku, dijo que tal vez mañana, aun se siente un poco mal por lo que sucedió hoy

-Entiendo, le avisaré entonces a Sango- concluyó el monje a lo que el hanyou sólo respondió con un leve movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza –Dime, ¿has hablado con ella sobre lo que sucedió con Ebisu-sama?- preguntó cuando concluyeron de reparar la cabaña, sólo faltaban unos cuantos detalles en el techo de los cuales los aldeanos ya se estaban encargando

-Ya está más tranquila Miroku, no quiero que vuelva a alterarse- comentó el hanyou con un semblante algo preocupado cuando sintió la mano de su amigo apoyarse en su hombro para reconfortarle

-Tendrás que hablar sobre ello tarde o temprano InuYasha, más adelante podría convertirse en un sentimiento reprimido y eso no es bueno

-Lo sé…

-¿Hablarás con ella entonces?...

-Me gustaría dejar pasar unos días…

-¿Y por qué?- esta pregunta puso al hanyou un tanto nervioso y evitó la mirada del monje

-Kagome está en…_celo…_eso la pone más susceptible de lo normal…- confesó con voz baja sonrojándose por contar algo tan personal

-¿Te refieres a la etapa antes del sangrado?- preguntó Miroku algo indiscreto que lo llevó a merecer una mirada asesina por parte del hanyou

-sí Miroku, _esa _etapa- confirmó fastidiado, caminó hasta las raíces de un árbol y se sentó en él siendo seguido por el monje quien se sentó a su lado

-¿Y no has pensado en tener hijos pronto?, ¿InuYasha?... Kagome-sama es una mujer muy maternal, sólo recuerda cómo es con Shippo

InuYasha sonrió de manera suave y fugaz de sólo imaginar a Kagome con un pequeño cachorro de ambos pero luego su semblante cambió…

-No lo sé Miroku… es verdad que a Kagome le fascina cuidar niños y sería una excelente madre pero…- se interrumpió así mismo para razonar bien lo que diría

-¿Pero?...- complementó el monje

El hanyou exhaló un pesado suspiro -Cualquier hijo que yo pudiera tener sería…un hanyou, y no me gustaría que mis hijos pasaran por el mismo dolor que yo pasé…aunque en realidad a nadie se lo pudiera desear

-Tú y Kagome se encargarían de protegerlo e independientemente de lo que suceda también nos tendría a Sango y a mí

-Eso es verdad pero…

-La vida pasa InuYasha, pasa y se acaba; piensa en lo feliz que serían tú y Kagome-sama si tuvieran un hijo…

…La tarde pasó rápido y Kagome se apresuró a hacer el estofado de verduras para la cena, mientras las verduras hervían en el fogón una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cuando le preparaba a InuYasha sus amadas sopas instantáneas, sabía que esa era su comida favorita y también sabía lo mucho que las extrañaba, suspiró profundamente observando por la ventana como el sol terminaba de ocultarse para darle paso a las hermosas estrellas que decoraban la noche acompañadas de la brillante luna, otro suspiro se escapó de su pecho colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente, su temperatura era un poco más alta de lo normal, su periodo se acercaba…

-Idiota, por eso has estado tan insoportable…- se dijo a sí misma de manera burlona y sarcástica

InuYasha caminó a paso tranquilo hacia su cabaña, echando vistazos hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas a su nariz llegó el cálido olor de las verduras y su estomago gruñó, soltó una leve risa, el día fue tan pesado y _raro _que había olvidado el hambre que tenía desde el medio día, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y observó unas bellas flores violetas que despedían un olor agradable, se agachó para cogerlas siendo cuidadoso de no maltratarlas y las guardó dentro de su haori "Keh" no es que quisiera que ella lo viera entrar con las flores en la mano, eso era demasiado _cursi _

Se encontraba revolviendo el estofado con el cucharón cuando escuchó la madera del pórtico crujir y después la cortina de palma que protegía la puerta era removida para darle paso al hanyou, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos observándose de manera fija hasta que la joven dibujó en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a su marido

-Debes tener mucha hambre InuYasha ¿no es así?, anda siéntate ya está lista la cena- comentó sin dejar de sonreír

-Keh- refunfuño el hanyou ligeramente sonrojado, buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el pequeño ramo de flores violetas y se lo entregó evitando su mirada

-¿Son para mí?- preguntó Kagome sonrojándose notablemente

-Feh, eso es obvio tonta- gruñó el hanyou ante la pregunta innecesaria de su esposa, estaba claro que eran para ella ¿no?

Kagome se sonrojó aún más, quizá su pregunta si fue muy, _muy, _fuera de lugar e innecesaria; llevó sus manos hacia el ramo de flores y lo sujetó llevándolo cerca de su nariz para oler la fresca fragancia

-Son muy hermosas, muchas gracias, cariño- sonrió sinceramente feliz logrando que el hanyou se sonrojara más y soltara uno más de sus "keh"

Caminaron hacia la fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella, Kagome colocó las flores sobre su regazo y cogió un platón hondo donde vertió un poco del estofado y se lo ofreció a InuYasha

-Aquí tienes, ojalá te guste- sonrió ofreciéndole el plato que el hanyou tomó sin refunfuñar y comió en silencio, sintió un sabor ligeramente amargo pero decidió que lo mejor era no protestar, lo último que necesitaba era que Kagome se sintiera ofendida por su estofado con exceso de especias…

Kagome cogió otro plato y se sirvió un poco, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, aún se sentía un poco mal por todo lo pasado en la tarde pero no quería volver a pelearse con InuYasha por lo que decidió hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, suspiró con pesadez

-Dime que pasa- dijo InuYasha rompiendo el silencio que estaba volviéndolo loco

-Yo…sólo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de esa araña…

- Eres mi mujer Kagome, mi deber es protegerte- contestó InuYasha dejando su plato vació a un lado, Kagome sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza de abajo hacia arriba

-Pensé que no vendrías a dormir InuYasha…- comentó Kagome poniéndose de pie y tomando de nuevo en sus manos las flores que le había traído InuYasha

-¿Y porqué pensaste eso?-preguntó el hanyou poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a su esposa

-Por todo lo que pasó esta tarde…cuando te abofeteé…- contestó Kagome apenada bajando su mirada a lo que su esposo exhaló un pesado suspiro, tomó con cuidado su mentón y lo empujó hacia arriba para que Kagome le encarara

-Dime Kagome, ¿Qué pensabas de mí cuando me acusaste de…aún pensar en Kikyo?- preguntó InuYasha endureciendo un poco su mirada sin apartar su mano del mentón femenino

-Que aun la vez…es mí…- contestó Kagome llevando su mano hacia la que InuYasha mantenía en su mentón con la intensión de apartarlo pero el hanyou se negó a retirarse – Y me moriría de la tristeza si fuera así, tú eres para mí todo InuYasha…

-Eso no es verdad Kagome- dijo InuYasha sin titubear, utilizando su mano libre sujetó la mano de Kagome que aún intentaba alejar la suya de su mentón y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos –Tú eres mi esposa, eres tú a la única que quiero ver…a la única que quiero recordar…-

-¿Por qué dijiste entonces que con ese listón no era yo?...- preguntó la joven azabache sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero rehusándose a llorar

-Porque desde que te conozco siempre llevas tu cabello suelto, cuando vuela con el viento, o cuando simplemente lo peinas y cuidas de él con dedicación…esa eres tú, libre, mía…

-InuYasha…

-Kikyo forma parte de mi pasado, el día que su alma quedó libre la mía también encontró su libertad…la libertad de promesas que ya no podía cumplirle porque ya estabas tú… y para mí las promesas que te hice, te hago y te haré son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa, Kagome- concluyó InuYasha mientras llevaba la mano que tenía en el mentón femenino hacia el azabache cabello que caía como cascada sobre los hombros de la miko y lo peinó con sus filosas garras

-Yo sólo quiero que seas muy feliz….- susurró la joven bajando la mirada

-Tú me haces feliz Kagome

-Per…Perdóname…- lloró Kagome dejando escapar todas las lágrimas que tenía retenidas en sus ojos chocolate, al verla llorar el hanyou la abrazó fuertemente pegándola a su pecho

-Dime que me crees Kagome… por favor…- rogó InuYasha abrazándola con más fuerza

-Te creo InuYasha, de verdad todo lo que me digas te lo creo…- contestó Kagome sin dejar de llorar

El hanyou soltó una pequeña risa satírica y soltó ligeramente a su esposa para poder mirar su rostro llevando sus manos hasta este y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus filosas garras limpió sus lágrimas

-¿Volverás a dudar de lo que siento por ti?- preguntó alejando sus manos del rostro femenino, Kagome negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y sonrió haciendo que InuYasha también sonriera –**_Naciste para conocerme, y yo nací para ti…-_** concluyó acercando sus labios a los suyos para besarla, la miko se estremeció de sobremanera por la ternura con la que su compañero la besó…cómo si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y temiera romperla; el beso fue tierno y pausado hasta que Kagome se separó de él rompiendo con el beso recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de desaprobación por parte del hanyou

-Ha sido un día algo loco, deberíamos ir a dormir…- sugirió la joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Deberías apagar _eso _primero- señaló InuYasha dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fogón que continuaba ardiendo en medio de la estancia

-Tienes razón…también necesito poner en agua las flores que me trajiste- comentó Kagome con las flores en su mano derecha –Te alcanzo en un momento

InuYasha acató en silencio y caminó despreocupadamente hacia la habitación, Kagome dejó escapar otro suspiro y camino hacia el enorme jarrón con agua fresca que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, cogió un poco de agua con el cucharón que había dentro del jarrón y se dirigió hasta el fuego para dejar caer el agua sobre este para apagarlo soltando un ligero humo gris, caminó de nuevo hasta el jarrón con agua ahora llenando una pequeña vasija y colocó las flores violetas en ella, la sujetó con firmeza y caminó hasta su habitación.

Al entrar notó el cuarto iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de aceite colocada sobre un mueble de manera que se encontraba a un lado del futón, observó a InuYasha sentado sobre el futón con su espalda respaldada sobre la pared abrazando a Tessaiga como comúnmente lo hacía, notó como las orejas del hanyou dieron un tirón cuando la escucharon entrar eso le causó una ligera risa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, perra- se quejó InuYasha sin abrir los ojos pero dejando notar un semblante nervioso

-Nada, me gustan mucho tus orejas cariño- contestó sonriendo

-Feh, no digas tonterías- volvió a gruñir InuYasha dejando a un costado del futón su espada

Kagome volvió a reír haciendo que InuYasha gruñera nervioso, la miko caminó hasta el mueble y dejó la vasija con las flores a un lado de la lámpara de aceite, alzó su mirada hasta el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared y notó la cortadura que aquella araña había hecho en su mejilla llevó su mano hasta ella para tocarla y sintió una pequeña punzada cuando lo hizo, suspiró levemente, tardaría unas semanas en cicatrizar; se quitó su Kosode junto con su Hakama y se puso la ligera yukata blanca que utilizaba para dormir la cual amarró con un obi color verde, tomó la lámpara de aceite en sus manos y caminó hasta el futón pero no se acostó en él

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó InuYasha abriendo los ojos y alzando su mirada

-No…descuida- respondió la miko apagando la lámpara de un soplo, quedando sólo con la tenue luz que les brindaba la luna, dejando en el suelo el recipiente con aceite, rusto a un lado de Tessaiga -Estoy bien…- continuó cuando su esposo sujetó su brazo y la jaló hasta él sentándola en su regazo

-Déjame ver…- dijo el hanyou sujetando el mentón de su esposa para ladearlo un poco y así poder tener una vista mejor de la herida, acarició con cuidado el rostro femenino cuando sintió la mano de Kagome sujetando la suya

-Inu…Yasha…- susurró conmovida por el gesto de su compañero

-Fue mi culpa que ese youkai bastardo te lastimara, debí actuar más rápido…discúlpame Kagome… – dijo InuYasha fijando su mirada dorada con los ojos chocolate de la chica

-Basta de culparnos…por favor…- pidió la chica sin apartar su mirada de la de su compañero quien dibujó una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro que ocasionó que la joven miko se ruborizara

-Te amo pequeña tonta- susurró InuYasha antes de juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de la joven quien correspondió su gesto

Sus labios se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron de manera fija, la mano del hanyou que seguía en la mejilla de la miko fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello acariciando el par de orificios cicatrizados en un costado de este, los que la reclamaban como _suya_, para después bajar aún parar en el nacimiento de sus pechos

-Yo también te amo…- suspiró Kagome cuando InuYasha la recostó sobre el futón y volvió a besarla, Kagome sujetó con fuerza el haori rojo del hanyou atrayéndolo hacia ella logrando que este se acostara sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso.

**_"La vida pasa InuYasha, pasa y se acaba…"_**

EL hanyou volvió a besarla esta vez bajando sus besos hasta su mentón y cuello, escuchando a la joven gemir un poco cuando besó tiernamente la marca de sus colmillos cicatrizada en el delicado cuello femenino, sonrió con malicia ante el gesto y llevando su mano derecha hacia el obi verde que sujetaba la delicada yukata, deshizo el nudo de un solo tirón, logrando que esta se abriera dejando notar aún más el nacimiento de los pechos de la miko.

Deslizó la delicada tela por los hombros de Kagome hasta desprenderla de esta, dejándola a su completa merced

**_"Él iba a ser capaz de esperar 500 años con tal de volver a verte"_**

Sintió la brisa de la noche acariciar su cuerpo descubierto, fijaba su mirada achocolatada en los fuertes e imponentes ojos dorados que estaban sobre ella, acarició con ternura la mejilla masculina la atrajo hacia su rosto y besó los labios de su amado con dulzura siendo correspondida con vehemencia por este, quien a su vez, acariciaba despacio el cuerpo femenino, pronto el haori rojo y el kosode del muchacho fueron retirados permitiéndole a la chica acariciar el torso de su amante, a estas alturas ya no existía ningún nerviosismo o pudor…sólo existían ellos dos.

**_"Eres mi mujer Kagome, mi deber es protegerte"_**

_-Te protegeré con mi vida…_

Continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de su compañera con sus manos y sus labios saboreando el dulce sabor de esta sintiendo cómo el calor aumentaba más y más, abultándose en su hamaka

**_"Te creo InuYasha, de verdad todo lo que me digas te lo creo…"_**

_-Sólo déjame quedarme a tu lado…_

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió rozar su parte más privada con la del hanyou que aún continuaba aprisionada dentro de la ropa de este, acarició con un poco de desesperación la espalda descubierta de su esposo, mientras el roce de sus intimidades se hacía más intenso

**_"Tú eres mi compañera, no sólo eso, eres una excelente sacerdotisa"_**

Llevó su mano hasta su obi rojo y se deshizo de él tal y cómo lo había hecho con el de Kagome, retirando así su hakama quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella, completamente descubierto; fijó su mirada en los dos montes de carne que subían y bajaban a compás de la agitada respiración de la chica, sujetó uno de los senos con su mano derecha y lo estrujó despacio, se dirigió al izquierdo y lo introdujo en su boca jugando con el pequeño botoncito oscurecido de la punta

La miko se arqueó contra el cuerpo de su esposo como reacción ante su gesto, rozando aún más sus centros -InuYasha...- susurró Kagome en un gemido que despertó aún más los deseos del hanyou

Fijaron sus miradas y volvieron a besarse, InuYasha separó con cuidado las piernas de la muchacha y se colocó entre estas, volvió a mirarla con pasión y ternura, la besó una vez más y se empujó a su interior

_-Te protegeré porque eres mía…_

**_"Eres tú a la única que quiero ver…a la única que quiero recordar"_**

Un grito se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió a su esposo adentrándose en ella, lo abrazó con fuerza cómo si la vida se le escapara en ello, no había dolor o incomodidad, sólo había placer y pasión

Fue así como el hanyou comenzó con unas pausadas envestidas sin dejar de besar a su mujer quien respondía sus gestos abrazándolo con fuerza y respirando de manera un tanto agitada

Las envestidas fueron aumentando de manera gradual provocando gemidos más sonoros por parte de ambos, las piernas femeninas abrazaron con fuerza la cintura del hanyou provocando que las envestidas aumentaran de intensidad

-Inu…Yasha…- susurró Kagome entre gemidos cuando un grito se escapó de su garganta -¡InuYasha!...

**_"Yo sólo quiero que seas muy feliz…."_**

-Kagome…Kagome yo…- gimoteó InuYasha sintiéndose a punto de llegar al final

-Te…te amo InuYasha…- susurró Kagome entre gemidos

El hanyou besó a su mujer y la envistió con mayor fuerza, dirigió su rostro hasta el cuello femenino y clavó sus colmillos, una vez más, en la marca que la declaraba cómo su mujer mientras se derramaba en su interior….

**_ "Tú me haces feliz Kagome…"_**

Gritó con fuerza cuando su esposo mordió su cuello mientras sentía el liquido cálido que se derramó en su interior, lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que la sensación se detuvo, siendo seguida por un profundo cansancio y su respiración se tornó entre cortada

-Kagome…- escuchó la voz de su esposo mientras su respiración era pesada y caía cansadamente sobre ella –Te amo…

-Y yo a ti… InuYasha…- contestó con una sincera sonrisa mientras abrazaba de manera amorosa a su esposo, sintió como este salía de su interior y se acostaba a un costado suyo atrayéndola contra su pecho y abrazándola de manera sobre protectora…

…El cielo hermosamente decorado por la luna y las estrellas era observado por una joven de cabello castaño sentada abrazando sus rodillas sobre el pórtico de la que era su cabaña, la fresca brisa de la noche tocó su rostro haciéndola suspirar de tranquilidad, escuchó unos pasos tranquilos acercándose a ella mientras la cortina de palma que protegía la puerta se abría para darle paso a un monje de edad joven

-Logré que las gemelas se durmieran, hicieron muchas preguntas sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde con la araña que atacó la aldea- comentó el monje con algo de cansancio

-Bueno, es normal, se asustaron mucho- contestó la joven sin apartar su mirada del cielo

-Dime Sango, ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el muchacho a su distraída esposa, sentándose a su lado

-Estoy algo preocupada…

-¿Por InuYasha y Kagome?

-Tú viste a Kagome en los brazos de InuYasha… ¡era cómo una niña pequeña después de ver un fantasma! – exclamó la mujer alterada

-Lo sé, pero InuYasha me aseguró que ya estaba más tranquila, así que ya no te inquietes por favor…

-Sí cariño, lo sé, esta tarde cuando llegaste me comentaste eso pero… también me intranquiliza saber que Kagome no está bien por lo que sucedió con Ebisu-sama antes de que muriera… y también ella me había contado que tuvieron un pleito debido a eso

-Es un pleito que deben arreglar ellos dos, por eso son compañeros…

-pero InuYasha es un tonto…

-Muy cierto, pero también es cierto que quiere muchísimo a Kagome-sama, y logré convencerlo de que hablara sobre ese tema con ella, así que no pienses más en eso ¿de acuerdo?

Sango suspiró de manera pesada y abrazando con más fuerza sus piernas acató con un movimiento de cabeza aceptando la proposición de su esposo

Miroku pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacía él con ternura

-No me gusta verte preocupada…

-Ya no lo estaré…descuida…- contestó con una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro

Los esposos juntaron sus labios y se besaron de manera tierna cuando en el interior de la cabaña se escuchó el llanto del hijo más pequeño de ambos

Sango soltó una pequeña risa divertida separándose de su esposo y poniéndose de pie –Yo voy- comentó mientras entraba a la casa

El monje exhaló un suspiro resignado a ver sido frustrado por su propio hijo

La noche continuó su curso de manera tranquila para después darle paso a la fresca mañana, el sol con su brillante luz se coló por las ventanas de la cabaña más alejada de la aldea, aquella que se encontraba a un costado del Goshimboku

La luz comenzó a molestarle en los ojos y los abrió de manera pesada, se sentó sobre el futón y dirigió su mirada a su esposa, quien continuaba dormida tranquilamente a su lado, sonrió con ternura y acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla teniendo cuidado de no tocar la herida

-¿InuYasha?...- susurró Kagome sin abrir los ojos

-Ya amaneció, ¿Tienes que ir a la aldea?...

La mujer abrió los ojos y bostezó suavemente –La verdad es que no, a menos que Kaede-sama me llame…- contestó mientras se sentaba sobre el futón

El hanyou fijó su mirada en la de su esposa y se acercó a ella para besarla siendo correspondido por esta

-Quédate aquí entonces, conmigo…- pidió InuYasha acariciando su mejilla

-Siempre me quedaré contigo InuYasha…

-¿Me lo prometes?...

Kagome abrazó con fuerza a su compañero y lo besó con dulzura

-Te lo prometo…

**_FIN~_**

* * *

><p>Omg terminé xDD a la 1:00 am (: oh yeah xD muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios créanme que los aprecio de una manera realmente especial ^^ pronto colgaré el epílogo de esta historia pero por lo pronto espero que sea de su completo agrado este capítulo final ^^ me quiero dedicar a continuar mis fanfics que son más largos así que mientras los continúo no creo colgar un fanfic nuevo a menos que mi imaginación me de vuelo xD bueno, como sea :3 se cuidan 3<p> 


	4. Epílogo

_Pasarán los días, los meses, los años, pueden pasar los siglos si así lo quieren nada de eso me importa. El tiempo es incapaz de romper el lazo que nos une, el destino lo escribió así porque es así como tiene que ser, no existe una segunda opción._

_Me perteneces desde el principio, así como yo te pertenezco a ti desde el momento en que nací… pero no me di cuenta hasta tiempo después, cuando estuve a punto de perderte más de una vez…_

_¿Qué si discutiremos?, ¿Qué si nos enojaremos de una manera realmente peligrosa?, ¡Claro que sí!, tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que una persona tranquila y sumisa **no** soy, Pero te prometo que en cada pelea daré todo de mí para encontrarle una solución que borre tus lágrimas y te dibuje una sonrisa._

_¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?, sólo será temporal porque en otra vida volveré a encontrarte; "El hilo rojo del destino que une a dos personas a pesar del tiempo y del espacio, el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero **nunca** romperse"…._

_Te amo Kagome…_

-Quédate aquí entonces, conmigo…- pidió InuYasha acariciando su mejilla

-Siempre me quedaré contigo InuYasha…

-¿Me lo prometes?...

Kagome abrazó con fuerza a su compañero y lo besó con dulzura

-Te lo prometo…

…Es octubre; una tarde más en el Sengoku, con el otoño tornando de color anaranjado los árboles y arbustos, así cómo desprendiéndolos de sus hojas… una joven miko se encontraba en el cementerio de su aldea colocando unas humildes flores de temporada en una de las sencillas tumbas, dijo una última oración por lo bajo y se puso lentamente de pie teniendo cuidado, respiró profundo, sujeto con su mano izquierda el último ramo de flores que le quedaba y llevó su mano derecha hasta su levemente abultado vientre de alrededor de 4 meses, lo acarició con ternura y volvió a juntar sus manos en oración

-Confío en que su alma se encuentra descansando en absoluta paz, Ebisu-sama…

Dicho esto caminó a paso tranquilo procurando no pisar ninguna de las tumbas, hasta que llegó hasta una de las tumbas más alejadas y notablemente más laboreada que la gran mayoría de las que se encontraban ahí, protegida con un humilde mausoleo de madera y con dos jarrones de porcelana a los costados para depositar flores, veladoras o alguna otra ofrenda. El viento comenzó a soplar de manera leve haciendo que una de las flores se resbalara de sus manos y volara al compás de las ráfagas del viento, la miko suspiró dulcemente y buscó en uno de sus bolsillos algo para sujetarlas, sacando así un listón para el cabello de color blanco, sonrió con ironía y utilizando aquel listón sujetó el ramo de flores con un nudo simple pero firme y depositó el ramo en uno de los jarrones de porcelana y juntó sus manos en oración

-Confío y estoy más que segura que tú también ya te encuentras descansando en absoluta paz…Kikyo…

Sintió un leve movimiento dentro de su vientre y esto la hizo sonreír conmovida, cerró los ojos con sosiego y llevó su mano hasta su vientre para volver a acariciarlo –Tú también estás más que seguro ¿no es así?...- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras le hablaba a su pequeño, exhaló un leve suspiro y se dispuso a retirarse del cementerio antes de que se hiciera de noche; caminó tranquilamente cruzando la aldea, los hombres preparaban la leña para pasar la noche sin frío y las mujeres cortaban las verduras y las carnes para preparar la cena, tenía la fortuna de vivir en un lugar tan pacifico como aquel…

Iba caminando tan distraída que no notó al hombre alto que se encontraba parado frente a ella y chocó contra él, aunque él no se movió ni un centímetro ella estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas cuando el hombre la sujeto por el brazo rápidamente, Kagome alzó la mirada y se encontró con Sesshoumaru mirándola de manera seria e inexpresiva, el youkai soltó su brazo y arqueó una ceja

-Sesshoumaru, no sabía que estuvieras en la aldea- comentó la miko algo confusa –De hecho no te habíamos visto desde hace meses…

-Así que estás encinta- la interrumpió Sesshoumaru sin alzar su tono de voz

Kagome abrazó su vientre y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza –tengo 4 meses…- respondió la joven miko algo intimidada por la mirada seria de su cuñado

-Vaya que mi hermano no pierde su tiempo- bufó –El primer nieto de Inu no Taisho…- comentó el youkai alzando su vista, con un semblante que dejó a Kagome confundida, esas palabras las había dicho con ¿"orgullo"?

Kagome estaba por despedirse cuando el youkai buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña esfera gris, extendió su brazo y se la entregó a la miko

-¿Qué es esto?...- preguntó Kagome sujetando la pequeña esfera entre sus manos, detrás de Sesshoumaru llegó caminando tranquilamente el hermano menor de este sosteniendo unos cuantos leños para llevarlos a su cabaña, observó extrañado la esfera gris en las manos de su mujer

-¿Qué demonios es eso, Kagome?- preguntó el hanyou parándose a un lado de su esposa, dejando los leños en el suelo

-Acaba de entregármela Sesshoumaru- contestó Kagome, InuYasha dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano quien los observaba en su habitual semblante inexpresivo y despreocupado

-Acércala a tu vientre- indicó Sesshoumaru ante la mirada extrañada de la pareja, pero la miko obedeció y acercó la esfera a su vientre, esta comenzó a brillar tenuemente hasta que adoptó un fuerte color rojo –Hembra- afirmó sencillamente el Daiyoukai, mientras quitaba de las manos de la joven aquella misteriosa esfera volviéndola a esconder entre sus ropas

_-Niña…- _se repitió en su mente la mujer abrazando con fuerza y ternura su vientre

-Oye Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?- preguntó InuYasha no muy convencido del extraño artefacto

-Es una herencia más de nuestro padre que ha estado en la familia por generaciones, el líder de cada generación debe portarla, eso quiere decir que algún día será el deber de tu hija llevarla…- respondió el hermano mayor, se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

InuYasha acató con un movimiento de cabeza para después voltear a ver a su esposa, quien se encontraba sinceramente feliz de saber que su bebé era una niña

-Así que…- dijo InuYasha llamando la atención de Kagome –Será una niña ¿verdad?...-

-Al parecer sí- contestó Kagome con una sonrisa pero inmediatamente después su rostro cambió a un semblante desconcertado –No… ¿no te agrada la idea?...- preguntó confundida

InuYasha se acercó a ella y abrazó su cintura –Es una broma ¿verdad?- respondió sonriendo fugazmente –pequeña tonta, ¿cómo no va a gustarme la idea?...

Kagome volvió a sonreír feliz y abrazó con dulzura a su compañero –Pensé que tal vez te hubiera gustado un varón- contestó la futura madre

InuYasha sonrió fugazmente –Ya vendrá después- dirigió su mirada hacia los leños en el suelo, los rejuntó bajo su brazo izquierdo y volvió a mirar a su mujer –Vamos, antes de que se haga de noche- le indicó tomando la mano femenina con su mano libre, Kagome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y estrecho su mano comenzando a caminar junto con él.

_Siempre he pensado que nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad. Quizás hubo momentos en los que yo me preguntaba con que propósito la vida decidió ponerme en tu camino, mismos momentos en los que mi corazón se sentía profundamente lastimado al no ser correspondido; Pero todo eso me hizo entender que yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, que lo único que yo quiero es que tú seas feliz. Me gustas tal y como eres, no podría pedirte que dejaras de ser quien eres; No eres perfecto, pero fueron esas imperfecciones las que hicieron que me enamorara de ti. Yo tampoco soy perfecta y, para serte sincera, no me gustaría serlo; pienso que si fuera perfecta me la pensaría dos veces antes de amarte con la fuerza con la que te amo. _

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, Te amo InuYasha._

La noche de luna nueva pasaba tranquila en la cálida cabaña que se escondía en medio del bosque

-¿Ya no has tenido nauseas?, ¿Kagome?- preguntó el joven de cabello negro sacando a su mujer de sus pensamientos, ella se encontraba limpiando una espinosa planta por encargo de Kaede

-No, no te preocupes- sonrió de manera sincera –La anciana Kaede me dijo que pasados los 4 meses esas molestias irán desapareciendo poco a poco

InuYasha acató con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego que ardía en el centro de la estancia, pasó unos momentos en silencio y exhaló un profundo suspiro; Kagome soltó la cuchilla que estaba utilizando para limpiar la planta y miró confundida a su marido

-¿Sucede algo?...

El muchacho miró fugazmente a su esposa y redirigió su vista hacia el fuego

-Es luna nueva Kagome

-No estés intranquilo, ya verás la noche pasará rápido- le persuadió con una sonrisa pero InuYasha la miró no muy convencido

-No es por eso, es sólo que… recordaba cuando era pequeño… mis noches de humano eran las únicas en las que otros niños me dejaban acercarme

Kagome lo miró conmovida comprendiendo la inquietud de su compañero

-te preocupa que nuestra hija viva lo mismo ¿no es así?

-Sé que podrá convivir con los hijos de Miroku y Sango, también con los demás de la aldea; pero fuera de aquí, en otros sitios, las personas no son tan comprensivas….

-Estaremos ahí para cuidarla- sonrió acercando su mano a la mejilla del pelinegro

El muchacho por fin sonrió tranquilamente y tomó por la cintura a su esposa acercándolo a él

_-Yo estuve solo, no __voy a dejar que lo mismo le pase a ella, ni a ti…. Viviré para defenderlas a las dos…_

**_Yo sólo quiero que seas muy feliz…._**

**_….Tú me haces feliz_**

* * *

><p>Omg xD me tardé pero aquí está por fin ^^ un muy pequeño epílogo con el cual doy por concluida esta historia. Quiero agradecer por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, créanme que los aprecio mucho y espero seguir contando con su apoyo en mis próximas historias.<p>

Para quienes siguen mi blog, ya estaban enterados que este epílogo no sería muy largo y tampoco muy "emocionante", pero les prometí que estaría cargado de mucho sentimiento, así que espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora que regresé a la escuela, no creo poder actualizar muy seguido pero haré lo que pueda, para ser sincera mis mejores ratos de inspiración son durante las clases xD

Una cosa más; no me había dado cuenta que en el blog sólo podían comentar las personas que contaban con una cuenta, pero ya arregle eso así que todos sus comentarios en mi blog, tengan cuenta o no, son bien recibidos (el link pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil).

_Nos vemos :)  
><em>


End file.
